There is no established non-contact method to quantify surface morphology or edema and objectively assess change resulting from facial reconstructive or cosmetic plastic surgery. We propose to develop and test a quantification technique based on a three dimensional, non-contact, optical range sensing device, originally developed for commercial portrait sculpture and adapted for medical use. This technique defines the entire surface of the head and face, as opposed to the manual method of measuring surface points or facial landmarks. The proposed method allows quantitative volume measurements. The 3D Surface Scanner features 360 degree surface coverage of a subject's head and a sub-second data acquisition rate that makes it suitable for scanning children as well as adults. This device employs "white light" pattern projectors and employs no harmful ionizing radiation. The cost of a scan with this technology will be substantially less than that of alternative means of collecting 3D data sets, such as by CT or MR scanning. It is proposed that the existing prototype 3D Surface Scanner be improved in both accuracy and surface quality. We propose that software tools be developed to enable its use as a measurement utility in a facial plastic surgery clinical environment.